


we're still dumb (now in love)

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ACTUALLY NOT ENEMIES BUT THEY BICKER A LOT, Domestic Boyfriends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, chanchen is the cutest and i will not hesitate to knife anyone who hurts them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Jongdae and Chanyeol hasn't always been on good terms due to their childish bickering but it did end up well a few years later.





	we're still dumb (now in love)

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt **EF181**
> 
> i believe the prompter asked for jongdae using chanyeol's height as an advantage and yet i turned it into such a domestic fic + cc in exo ladder was just too good,,, they're fr adding fuel to the cc fire. so i apologize to the prompter because this is a mess ;v;
> 
> thank you to cc for barreling their way to my top ships. thank you april, and a flower album and 'if we love again'. THANK YOU MOD !! 
> 
> it really has a handful of words with not enough dialogue in between because my hands and fingers just end up doing that. and also i'm starting to believe i should give up on making titles and summaries bc i suck at them щ(ಥДಥщ). all mistakes/errors are mine.

As struggling college boys, Jongdae and Chanyeol fought a lot over the littlest things for the sole reason: they're stressed. They don't meet often even if their rooms were just across each other but once they catch each other in the common living room. Jongdae's always stirs up something to complain about and Chanyeol _always_ takes the bait. Baekhyun once told them that they share one brain cell and Kyungsoo agreed even if he isn't one to agree to everything that Baekhyun says. Jongdae shouldn't have anything to complain about Chanyeol but there's just this small factor.  
  
In the house parties and bars that Jongdae goes with Baekhyun, the latter only takes a minute before he goes missing which tends to happen always. That leaves Jongdae to drink by himself while chatting up some stranger beside him because he tries to avoid the flirtatious looks he's getting from some random guy. A tall guy magnet is what Jongdae is.

At first it was fun until some guy from his part time job that is too arrogant for his own good and makes fun of Jongdae when he tries to reach the cupboard, no one cared there but his co-worker Junmyeon who told him that the guy is an asshole who's going to get himself fired soon (after two weeks, it did happen). Then there goes other assholes who use their height as an advantage to trap Jongdae in a corner, though Jongdae always gets to punch their crotch before fleeing.  
  
He's quite wary of them which is maybe why he fights with Chanyeol whenever there's a chance to, Chanyeol doesn't threaten to use physical harm on him and is also weak on throwing back words to Jongdae but he never used that to get back on Chanyeol.  
  
It's not a big deal but the short height jokes are sometimes tiring to hear from, tried not to roll his eyes at superiors or strangers or even acquaintances that they think they can make jokes about it.

What irks him most is how some people assume how he'd act more flamboyant and he hears these first impression talks whenever Baekhyun would invite him in a celebration after tests. Jongdae also hates it when people taller than him would rest their arm on top of his head as if it wasn't enough on his shoulders. He's glad that he was born as this _'sunshine'_ , term made by Baekhyun, that makes him look like he can do no harm and would rather have people smile.  
  
Speaking of Baekhyun, Jongdae chuckles at the sight of his friend being the center of attention at the keg stand, he slips to the backyard where there's a group of people in the pool and others sitting or lying down at the side. He drinks a little more, lets himself flirt with a girl swimming on the side before heading back to their dorm.

  
At one point he thinks he's drank too much that he ended up on the couch with more drunk people that are trying to have a conversation. Jongdae barely got to text Kyungsoo to pick him up before he conked out.  
  
—  
  
Jongdae's head was throbbing and his throat felt like hell as he starts to wake up, he grits his teeth and hisses at the sound of clinking that's ten times louder than it should be. He lowers the blanket to his nose, tries to open his eyes and ended up seeing a small fraction of where he is.  
  
“Hey, you're awake.”  
  
He tries to open his eyes but set it in a glare, the person's face is still blurry but his voice just felt like a brick was thrown into Jongdae's head. He put his finger over his lips, hoping that the action made sense before throwing the blanket over his head. Jongdae's a morning person but he drank more than he should and now one of his roommates are in his room to take care of him, though it's probably not Baekhyun since he comes in banging something to worsen Jongdae's hangover.  
  
It takes him a few more minutes before he sits up while blinking, taking in the unfamiliar room in and tries to swallow. Jongdae hangs his head as he recalls what happened last night, he's pretty sure he called Kyungsoo but he's in someone else's room and he's getting a bit nervous. He jumped when the door opened slowly, a head peeking in.  
  
“Cha—” he chokes, coughing and then wanting to kill himself because it shook his whole head.  
  
“Sorry I was loud earlier. Kyungsoo made you soup before he went out.”  
  
Jongdae licks his lips at the sight of the small bowl being handed to him, he really owes Kyungsoo a lot. He figured he must be in Chanyeol's room because he quietly shuffled to the desk that has a steaming mug. Jongdae listens to the muffled sound of voices coming from the wall beside him, probably Baekhyun and his morning cartoons, then he looks at Chanyeol who's reading something on his laptop.  
  
“What happened?” he clears his throat after, his voice still cracking.  
  
“Well, you woke Kyungsoo up but he asked me to get you instead. You were in and out of consciousness but I couldn't get your passcode from you so I bought you in my room. I couldn't let you sleep on that couch, it's really painful to sleep on it.”  
  
“But where did you sleep?”  
  
Chanyeol gestures vaguely at the ground, “Made me realize that it's the perfect spot to sleep next summer.”  
  
“Thanks for... this.” Jongdae wants to tease, that Chanyeol may have slept that way so he can prevent Jongdae from rolling off his bed, it's on the tip of his tongue but he holds himself back.  
  
“No problem. It's Thursday, in case you forgot.”  
  
Jongdae chuckles, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, slightly feeling all fluttery instead of death. Thursdays are Jongdae's off days from both uni and his part time job at the record shop, he also avoids Chanyeol on that day because the latter also doesn't have classes.  
  
On a Thursday morning, he's in Chanyeol's bed and having casual talk with him. This is something that Jongdae never thought would happen but it did because he was drunk and Kyungsoo pushed him as Chanyeol's responsibility. It's more peaceful this way, not having to talk with a raised voice nor a smirk in place. And it seems like Chanyeol is cool with him being in his personal space.  
  
His eyes roamed around the room, there are two guitars next to each other— electric and acoustic, few posters of bands and movie posters, frames and polaroids on top of his drawer. There's a balcony next to the desk where Chanyeol sits that overlooks the buildings. Jongdae stares at Chanyeol for a moment who's rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly annoyed expression, Jongdae laughs inwardly, the floor wasn't comfortable.  
  
“Hey.” he clicks his tongue and Chanyeol turned to him, his face now hiding the fact that he's probably in pain. “Want a massage?”  
  
“From you?”  
  
“Yeah, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun approve of my massage skills.”  
  
Chanyeol stared for a moment as Jongdae raises an eyebrow, he deflated, “Okay.”  
  
Despite wobbling the moment he stood up, he went to Chanyeol instead of asking him to sit on the bed. Jongdae rolled the long sleeves up to his arms, only then noticed that he's not wearing last night's clothes but pushes it aside for now. He gently placed his hands on top of Chanyeol's shoulders and chuckles when he jumped. “Massages are supposed to be relaxing.”  
  
“I know, just go easy on me.” Chanyeol grumbles, still looking at his laptop.  
  
Jongdae does his magic on Chanyeol, enjoying the view outside because of the overcast cloud, slowly he felt Chanyeol relax enough for Jongdae to rub the pads of his thumbs on his nape. He finishes with a squeeze on Chanyeol's shoulders and almost got lured in by the smell of fruity shampoo, Jongdae pats his shoulders gently.  
  
“Thank you for letting me use your bed.”  
  
“And thanks for the massage.”  
  
He heads to the door but stops when he remembers the clothes, “This is yours right? I'll be doing laundry on Saturday so it'll be back to you by Sunday.”  
  
Chanyeol nods, waving at him as he closes the door.  
  
—  
  
Their relationship changed since then. Jongdae hasn't been letting his mouth run and cause a mess which surprised their roommates the first time they saw them watching a movie on the couch. Chanyeol had already finished two movies when Jongdae came out to get something to drink after highlighting a lot of pages but stayed with Chanyeol for his third. Baekhyun was the first to come home and laughed at them in disbelief, stole a snack from the coffee table then left them be. Kyungsoo stared at them as if they were doing something else weirder than watching a movie, he soon joined them.  
  
Jongdae grew closer to Chanyeol after they spent the night out eating and drinking where he listened to Chanyeol rant about life and what it would be like to live as an animal. He also learned the clingy and soft side of Chanyeol as he half carried him home, laughing when he would push his face against Jongdae's cheek. Jongdae made him drink water before dumping him into his bed, run his fingers through Chanyeol's hair as he curls into his pillow before retiring to his own room.  
  
These days felt as if it was spring with the cherry blosson petals on the ground even if it's fall and dried leaves are the ones decorating the city. Jongdae was confused at first then it dawned on him when Kyungsoo pointed it out while they were washing the dishes.  
  
“You're oblivious and obvious at the same time. Oblivious because I can see that you and Chanyeol like each other and you're visibly flirting with each other.” Kyungsoo looks at him with a withering glare and Jongdae tries not to back away, “Obvious because I can _feel_ the hearts exploading from your eyes whenever you see Chanyeol like I'm watching some anime.”  
  
“So... do you think I should date him?”  
  
“This is exactly what they call rivals to lovers trope.”  
  
“I don't even know what that means but okay.”

  
  
That same night Jongdae woke up with a jolt at the sound of thunder that shook some of his things, he sighs and rolls onto his back, he forgot about the weather forecast. The rain was kind of soothing but the thunder and lightning was keeping him awake so he decided to drink water, it might help him sleep better but he was surprised at the big lump on the couch.  
  
Jongdae approached slowly, the familiar mop of hair was peeking out of the blanket so he called out Chanyeol's name instead. He chuckles when Chanyeol jumped before lowers the blanket to his knees, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“The thunder felt too close to my window...” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly.  
  
He almost sighs, _adorable_ .  
  
“Do you wanna stay in my room instead or would you rather stay here?”  
  
“Can I? I mean, with you?”  
  
They both flinched at another struck of lightning and Jongdae doesn't hesistate saying yes, holding Chanyeol by the wrist on their way to his room, water long forgotten. He sits next to Chanyeol with their backs on the walls, blankets on their laps, and not soon after Jongdae dozes off.

  
  
The next morning, Jongdae woke up with his head on Chanyeol's shoulder and him snoring. Jongdae spent a few moments admiring Chanyeol's sleeping face before gently tipping his head to rest it on Jongdae's shoulder. He sat there until Chanyeol stirred, tensing up when his neck was tickled by a huff as he holds back a laugh.  
  
With Chanyeol still trying to blink the haziness away, Jongdae asked him if he wants to go out on a date.  
  
—  
  
It felt as if it's been too long since Jongdae thought about how him and Chanyeol started. On his lap is the photo album that they have been keeping under their bed for a year now. The pictures make him miss Kyungsoo and Baekhyun even if they've only been roommates for two years but still friends for four years now. The two are still living together and still not dating much to everyone's dismay.  
  
He chuckles at one picture that Yixing, his co-worker, took when he had his housewarming party.

 

 **A pile of limbs** with disgruntled Kyungsoo at the bottom, Baekhyun looking pained because of Chanyeol's chin on his shoulder and Jongdae all smiles at the very top. They've been a little tipsy because of the alcohol Yixing bought and decided it was a good idea to pile on top of each other through a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors. Maybe they should frame this soon.  
  
“Peak friendship.” Chanyeol had sighed then, his smile fond.  
  
Jongdae gazes at the picture frames on both sides of the TV, there was only four, two which are their families and the others are them. One was from their amusement park date where he won Chanyeol a big teddy bear and the second is them lying on the couch with their backs on the arm rest and legs overlapping each other, Chanyeol's leg almost reaching Jongdae's chin.

 

He looks up at the silver clock, only two to three hours more before Chanyeol comes home. Jongdae jumped up from the couch to start cooking.  
  
**After a year** of being together with Chanyeol, Jongdae had confessed he doubted their relationship a few times because it felt kind of impossible to be enjoying his life too much. Chanyeol had been absolutely perfect that Jongdae thought about how he must look in Chanyeol's eyes, definitely small but can still fight someone. Aside that, Jongdae felt insecure. It took him months before he stopped overthinking with the help of Chanyeol continuously coddling him which would end up with Jongdae getting carried by Chanyeol even if Jongdae never let anyone carry him.  
  
It's always been the other way around, Chanyeol jumping on his back with Jongdae tipping over the first time but when he went back to the gym, he could now carry Chanyeol without a hitch. It had been weird with his boyfriend carrying him around, sometimes over his shoulder (which he hated) like a sack of potatoes.

 

Those months were hard but Jongdae learned to appreciate Chanyeol more, he's grown to like his height, he's the only exception. He lets Chanyeol help with the top shelves, would ask Chanyeol to hide some food on the locked cabinet when he's on a diet, and it's not so bad when Jongdae could run and jump to wrap his limbs around Chanyeol. It's for those days of missing the other too much.  
  
Chanyeol also learned to be open to Jongdae more about some of the things he only told Kyungsoo. Jongdae always kept it at the back of his mind, not minding whenever Chanyeol would come late at night from his office (probably trying to find inspiration outside their apartment) and accidentally wake him up. Jongdae would try to stay up to listen to Chanyeol's progress on his recent work and they'll end up tangled in some way the next morning. And Chanyeol liked it that way.  
  
The sound of Jongdae's phone ringing snaps him out of his thoughts, time to drain the pasta then stir the white sauce. It's only this recipe that he can perfectly follow what he learned from Kyungsoo while helping him cook for them back in college. He's not as good as Chanyeol's mother who sometimes would send them food that she made so they could just reheat them, Jongdae always notes to himself that he'll ask her for more tips on cooking.  
  
—  
  
Chanyeol came home while Jongdae was in the middle of eating one of his pudding cups, he leaves it on the coffee table to approach a pouting Chanyeol. Winding his arms around Chanyeol's middle, “Welcome back.”  
  
“Buy me another cup if you're gonna eat behind my back.”  
  
“Okay, fine.” Jongdae rolls his eyes but tips his head up to kiss Chanyeol, it was long and chaste until Chanyeol's tongue prods his lower lip. He indulges him, a hand snaking down to grope his ass that made Chanyeol press himself closer. Jongdae's about to say they should skip dinner when Chanyeol's stomach growled, prompting them to pause and laugh out loud.  
  
“Sorry, I didn't eat much at lunch. Too absorbed with my work.”  
  
“Should I tell Minseok to be more strict with you?”  
  
“No, no. He won't bring me snacks either so I'm actually forced to eat a whole meal.” Chanyeol wraps an arm around Jongdae's shoulders and leads them to the kitchen, “Looks absolutely amazing.”  
  
“I'm the master at this dish, thank you.”  
  
  
  
Chanyeol insisted on washing the dishes afterwards while Jongdae waits in their bedroom, freshly showered and tapping away on the game in his phone. His hair is quite dry on the second round of the game and he can hear Chanyeol blow drying his hair in the shower, though he'd forgo drying to make Jongdae dry his hair with a towel.  
  
It doesn't take long before Chanyeol's going out of the shower fully naked and making a beeline for Jongdae. He laughs, startled at the weight of Chanyeol dropping himself on Jongdae’s lap.

“You’re heavy and more muscle-y now.” Jongdae takes the time to admire Chanyeol’s arms, the first one to show progress after his boyfriend started going to the gym.

“Still I fit on your lap.” Chanyeol wiggles and hugs Jongdae close, “So warm.”

“You’re shivering.” it was only a little but Jongdae rubs his palms everywhere to keep him warm.

“Well, you know how to keep me warmer than that.”

Jongdae gave him a pointed look then laughs when Chanyeol returns the look with a raised eyebrow. He gently trails his lips up from Chanyeol’s chest to his neck, leaving light kisses that for sure is the cause of the goosebumps on his arm. Chanyeol is quiet aside from the sighs and hums whenever Jongdae kisses the spots he wanted to be kissed, so Jongdae keeps up the slow pace and leaves hickeys. Sucking for more than five seconds on each one and sliding his tongue over them, it left Chanyeol shivering more when the cold air hits.

“It’s getting colder.” Chanyeol murmurs, watching as Jongdae leaves another hickey just below his right nipple.

“Your friend here is saying otherwise.” Jongdae gave his half hard cock a loose stroke, biting back a laugh when Chanyeol jumped.

“Well that’s not enough.” he huffs, sliding off Jongdae’s lap to crawl on the bed. “And your cooling saliva is all over me.”

Jongdae finally laughs, watching Chanyeol act all sexy with his leg and arm propped up, head on his fist, then proceeds to accidentally hit his head on the headboard. Chanyeol’s face crumpled while holding his head in his hands so Jongdae crawled towards him and kissed his temple, “You okay?”

Chanyeol only nods, leaning up to kiss Jongdae instead but Jongdae tickles his side a little to get him giggling. They make out some more, probably longer than Jongdae intended but it's good to just be like this. Chanyeol starts pawing at his clothes though, “Let's get to the warming up part because I'm actually getting cold now.”

“We could just cuddle, you know.” Jongdae still obliges and takes off his clothes, throwing them on the chair not far away.

“Dunno if you remember but that wasn't my plan since you kissed me before dinner.”

Jongdae wants to tease Chanyeol for being riled up so quickly but Chanyeol hands him the lube and rolled to his front, "Now, hurry _servant_."

He gapes at that, "I am no—"

Chanyeol turned to look at him and made a motion of zipping his mouth shut, "I'll cook you anything you want tomorrow."

"Not a fair trade." Jongdae scoffs but starts warming up the lube on his fingers.

"What do you want then?"

"How about," he hums hearing Chanyeol exhale  shakily when he pushes in two fingers. "I'll finger you good then you ride me."

"O-Okay."

Chanyeol immediately melts on the bed sheets, head hanging between his arms and occasionally chasing Jongdae's fingers back in him. Jongdae twists his fingers out abruptly just to hear Chanyeol gasp, he chuckles, adding the third finger and using his free hand to squeeze Chanyeol's waist. Despite all the banter about trading favors which they don't always do, Chanyeol always yields as much as Jongdae would drop to his knees if Chanyeol told him to.

Chanyeol likes being held down, begs for it using his puppy eyes like how he does it when he wants Jongdae to buy him something. Also likes it when he uses his strength to both of their advantages like holding up Jongdae against the wall. This kind of dynamic has Jongdae feeling somehow in charge, pinning Chanyeol down and making him pliant under Jongdae.

Jongdae lied down on his back, still in awe after all those years as Chanyeol placed himself on top of him. Both of them admitted to liking it when Chanyeol's riding him because it's hotter this way, and so Jongdae can see how Chanyeol works for it. He places his hands on Chanyeol's thighs, just lightly but still feeling it trembling.

He kept running his fingers om Chanyeol's skin, occasionally touching his cock and making him squeeze around Jongdae. He shuts his eyes closed after a while because he might actually blow his load the second he sees Chanyeol's flushed face, Jongdae opens them back when Chanyeol whines and stops moving. Jongdae pats his thigh, waits for Chanyeol to lie on his back then massages his shoulders and down to his waist.

"Tired, old man?"

"We're barely 30." Chanyeol pouts but he pulls down Jongdae for a firm peck which hurt a tiny bit. Jongdae cups his jaw with a hand, thumb pressing down on his lower lip. "Sorry, thank you."

“It's okay.” Jongdae can't help but smile upon seeing a second of Chanyeol's shyness.

Chanyeol freely does whatever he wants and Jongdae learned to adapt to how many times Chanyeol likes to switch positions during sex, either it's because something is hurting or he's lazy. Jongdae had taken a liking to Chanyeol on his hands and knees, he knows soon enough Chanyeol won't be able to hold himself up and his arms will shake no matter what. Chanyeol somehow read his mind tonight, pushing Jongdae's chest to make room for him to roll on his front.

As much as Jongdae just wants to start fucking him properly, he doesn't miss the chance to leave a few hickies across Chanyeol's back. The last one being below his nape where his shirt can hide the bruise that will show later. Then there's this thing Jongdae does that never ceases to make Chanyeol's body react a bit violently.

Jongdae presses his whole body against him, cranes his neck to bite on Chanyeol's ear while he runs his fingers all the way down Chanyeol's front to roughly tug on his cock once. It makes Chanyeol shudder, gasping as if he'd already taken Jongdae's cock again, any moment now can make Chanyeol drop to his elbows.

“Stop teasing, Dae.” Chanyeol groans, head now hung between his arms.

“I'm sorry but I know you like it.”

“I'd like it more if you hurry, my ass isn't gonna fuck itself.”

Jongdae chuckles, sits up to quickly adding more lube before finally pushing in. As more time passes by, Chanyeol’s getting more impatient and moving on his own so he squeezes Chanyeol’s hips once as a sign before letting himself go. The sudden fast pace of his hips greatly affected them both, Jongdae felt goosebumps rose on his shoulders and Chanyeol did end up on his elbows.

He couldn’t hold back a giggle that dissolved to a moan when he leans over Chanyeol who laughs too.

“Has it really been that long?” Chanyeol’s hand comes up to reach for JOngdae’s hair, only managing to brush it back before he gives up.

“Judging from the way we reacted, maybe.”

It was hard not to completely lose a little of his control especially when Chanyeol’s trying to fuck himself back on Jongdae’s cock, a few times giving him this adorable yet wrecked look over his shoulder. Jongdae places a hand between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades, snaps his hips harder, and Chanyeol is crumbling down- his face down on the pillow and knees sliding on the sheets. He was worried for a moment until Chanyeol turns his head to the side and whines for more, Jongdae doesn’t hold back after pulling Chanyeol’s hips up and holding onto them because Chanyeol is just melting on the bed.

He’s getting close listening to Chanyeol’s moans become punched out gasps, he bites his lip and reaches under his boyfriend to jerk him off when Chanyeol’s hand appears and he places it on his lower back, palm up. Jongdae immediately places his own hand on top of it, squeezing, now he can’t let go to finish him off but it doesn;t seem to be a problem because Chanyeol’s already coming with Jongdae's name slipping out of his mouth.

Jongdae unconsciously digs his nails deeper on Chanyeol’s skin as he comes, only noticing when he manages to clear his head and breathing less erratic. He winces as Chanyeol rolls to his side and looks at his hip, only one of the crescent marks is bleeding a little but he still feels guilty.

“Sorry, Yeol.” he sighs, placing a kiss on every mark except the bleeding one. Jongdae stands up to get a damp towel to clean the wound and themselves but Chanyeol weakly calls out to him, he pauses.

“It's okay, it doesn't hurt.” Chanyeol gives him a sleepy smile, face half buried on the pillow.

“You only say that to not make me worry.”

“You’re such- hey! Come back!”

“Give me a second!”

Jongdae quickly goes back to the bed where Chanyeol didn’t move an inch and glaring at him even if he's fighting back sleep.

“You worry a lot sometimes.” Chanyeol sighs, letting Jongdae clean him up, also applying a band aid on his hip. “Now, now. It’s just a small scratch, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae lies down beside him and Chanyeol immediately snuggles on his side. “We have to restrain ourselves from sex for a while.”

Chanyeol grumbles but falls asleep immediately after, Jongdae stays up for a little longer just playing with Chanyeol’s hair and gazing at the light on the ceiling that’s coming from the moon outside the window. Soon his arm is numb but he manages to get revenge by resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and sleeping with half of his body on top of him.

—

It’s a day that only happens once every few months, Chanyeol’s new book was given personally by Minseok and told him to go and read it to Jongdae’s kids. Now Jongdae watches at the back of the class as Chanyeol folds his body on Jongdae’s bean bag while the kids are practically bouncing on the foamy mat, excited gasps when they see a character that they know. Chanyeol has only been in the room a few times but he managed to get a few kids’ favorite animals that he naturally made his protagonists.

This is also one of the times some of the mothers gush over Chanyeol and Jongdae subtly listens to them, he’ll tease Chanyeol later and they’ll have a bet on which mom or sister will talk to him first.

“He seems to be good with kids, why doesn’t he work here? I want to see him more.”

“He looks like one of those boys I used to have a crush on back in college.”

“I should ask for his number or ask him out for coffee.”

Jongdae also knows that they use the topic of their kids liking Chanyeol that want to spend more time outside and some that shamelessly flirts with him. Chanyeol always turns them down but that doesn’t hinder others from leaving him their numbers on a piece of paper like business cards ready to be given out.

He looks up at the sound of cheers by the kids and then Chanyeol’s being tackled to lie on the bean bag, Jongdae laughs and claps his hands twice, “Children, please don’t suffocate him.”

“Airplane! Airplane!” one of the boys chanted.

They spent half an hour playing with the kids until it was time to go home, Chanyeol ended up lying on his back with his chest heaving from having the kids lifted on his biceps and back. Jongdae’s almost tempted to kiss him because he’s giving him this tired but happy smile but he only pats Chanyeol’s stomach, standing up to see the kids out and gather a few to sit while they wait for their parents.

Chanyeol joins him a bit later and they share this look before a woman approaches Chanyeol, Jongdae turns around to talk with the remaining children even if he felt Chanyeol tug on the hem of his shirt. Again, casual talk then leaving their number even after Chanyeol said he’s not available.

Jongdae snickers at his deep pout, “Sorry.”

“You’re always doing this to me.” Chanyeol whines, poking his side. “I rarely see you get hit on.”

“They only acknowledge me as their kids’ teacher and you know we’re already past those crushes.” he looks at the kids playing with their toys, “Besides, I can’t blame them for liking your charming self.”

“And yet you’re the only one in my eyes.”

Jongdae smiles at the arms wrapping around his waist and chin on his shoulder, they know they shouldn’t be all over each other like this but Chanyeol’s all comforting and warm on his back. He turns his head to the side to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek when a knock on the doorframe startles them, immediately letting go of each other. Jongdae sighs in relief when it’s only Sooyoung and her teasing grin.

“I was right that it was you who the ladies are talking about.” she still hugs Chanyeol, “It’s been a while.”

“I missed you.” Chanyeol ruffles her hair, “How’s Yerim?”

He lets them catch up while assisting the rest of the kids outside to meet with their parents and comes back slumping onto Chanyeol’s back, it doesn’t take long before Soonyoung’s leaving with a wave and a smack on Jongdae’s arm. Chanyeol pulls him into a proper hug, letting Jongdae put his weight on him, “Tired?”

“A little but let’s just stay like this for a while.”

 

They ended up grocery shopping because Chanyeol’s going to cook dinner and Jongdae can’t say no to that, though there’s other unnecessary things Chanyeol’s buying and not asking JOngdae’s input. Like some dog and cat treats that Chanyeol tried to hide in front of him and not so subtly getting them scanned first before their basket. Jongdae pretended to not see.

Even if Chanyeol told him to take a shower first, Jongdae stayed with him to distract him from making dinner because he wants to shower together. It’s not always Jongdae who invites Chanyeol to shower, always the other way around but it’s been a while since that happened since they work at different times and can’t be together for a second longer or else they will be late to whatever they had planned that morning. They equally can't resist each other.

It’s only the middle of the week and Chanyeol will 100% will cozy up in the couch while binge watching, all while Jongdae’s trying to keep his classroom free of crying and big messes. He doesn’t have a choice but hope that the weekend comes quickly.

Jongdae watches Chanyeol’s back for a while, a spring themed music coming from his phone and his hair bounces every nod of his head to the beat. He thinks about what Chanyeol was pouting about earlier and he really doesn’t mind some harmless flirting but he does feel like telling everyone to go fuck off. Maybe Chanyeol would have liked that since he’s always keeping Jongdae next to him when they’re at a gathering or drinking out.

“Chanyeol.” he mumbled then loops his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, “I’m getting more hungry.”

“It’s only fried rice.” Chanyeol chuckles, Jongdae nonetheless feel himself drool. “I’ll cook something better for tomorrow’s dinner.”

“This is why I love you.” Jongdae leaves a wet kiss on Chanyeol’s nape, making Chanyeol squeak and pull away. “Nooo. Stay.”

“Behave.”

He laughs at the click of Chanyeol’s tongue but quiets down while following him go side to side to add more ingredients. Jongdae grows bored and inches his hand up Chanyeol’s shirt though he stays unbothered, Jongdae traces the lines of his abs anyway and nuzzles his nose on Chanyeol’s shoulder. It takes Jongdae unzipping Chanyeol’s jeans and slipping his other hand under his boxers that Chanyeol starts squirming, trying to get away but his hands are also occupied to pry Jongdae’s hand away.

Jongdae fondles him lightly since his hand is dry, he pats Chanyeol’s stomach, an action is always needed for him to continue if Chanyeol doesn’t want to speak up. Chanyeol lets out a shuddery breath, “It’s a bit too dry.”

He pulls his hand out and settles for kneading his palm over Chanyeol’s boxers, Jongdae peeks over his shoulder to see how well Chanyeol’s doing and rewards him with a kiss on his ear. Chanyeol had already turned off the stove and placed the lid on top of the pan but he only leans back a little on Jongdae, holding the hand that’s been idle on his stomach.

They stood there for a while until Chanyeol’s fully hard but they had to stop since Jongdae’s stomach grumbled, Chanyeol relaxes as he laughs then tugs on Jongdae’s wrist out of his jeans, “Eat and shower first, then.”

Jongdae nods but stands up on his tiptoes to give him a peck that Chanyeol whines at, “Later or else that food and shower won’t happen.”

As expected, they couldn’t keep their lips and hands away from each other while showering, leaving them sated but still glued to the hip and dressed each other. Jongdae only closes his eyes while Chanyeol;s lips brushed his cheek as he whispers about the stray cat that followed him yesterday, Jongdae does his best to untangle Chanyeol’s damp hair.

 

At times like this, Jongdae feels like he’s in cloud 9 and Chanyeol’s warm body on top of his is pure bliss and contentment.

“You’re content when you’re with me?” Chanyeol props his head up on his arm, grinning down at Jongdae.

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” he chuckles, using his knuckles to pinch Chanyeol’s cheek. “But yes. It always feels nice with you.”

Chanyeol’s smile toned down a little but it’s now smug that simply says, _‘of course it does’_ but then it morphs into a softer one.

“We’ve come a long way, huh.”

“We’re still shit sometimes.”

Chanyeol laughs, muffling it on Jongdae’s neck which tickled him and makes him laugh more.

“Admit it, you only started to like me because of my height.”

“You teased me for my height!”

“And you still liked me!”

Jongdae pushes on Chanyeol’s chest until he plops down on the spot next to Jongdae, “You tease like a fourth grader.”

“Oh and you look like one!”

“Stop!”

Chanyeol screams as Jongdae starts to dig his fingers on his sides and his neck, Chanyeol wheezes and he’s a victor for a moment until the latter used all of his remaining strength to throw him on his back. Jongdae’s still laughing while slapping Chanyeol’s hands away from poking him all over, he jolts at the poke on his armpit and punches Chanyeol’s chest to make him stop. They’re both still giggling as they catch their breaths, Jongdae sits up and kisses Chanyeol’s jaw, “We’re so dumb.”

“That punch hurt though.”

He plants an exaggerated kiss on where he had punched Chanyeol and he’s already getting smothered by kisses.

“I’m tired, for real now.”

Chanyeol nods, yawning before placing one last long kiss on Jongdae’s forehead.

“Good night. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

The next morning in the bathroom, Chanyeol gapes at the obvious hickey on the side of his neck that he knows a shirt can't cover and goes to his phone to curse Jongdae but there’s already a message sent a minute ago.

 **loml dae ♡:** now people will know you’re taken ;)

Jongdae grins at the angry emoji Chanyeol sent, followed by the puppy eyed one.

 **pretty ♡:** i love u but i hate u

 **pretty ♡:** i’ll give you one that you won’t be able to hide and even make up won’t work >:)

 **loml dae ♡:** i’d like to see you try :*

 


End file.
